


The Family That Lived

by JennyMarie1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMarie1980/pseuds/JennyMarie1980
Summary: Everything in life has a balance, good and evil, happiness and sadness. James and Lily Potter survive the attack on Halloween 1981 and Lord Voldemort falls. As the Wizarding World recovers and returns to a state of peace, forces beyond anyone's control maintains that balance. How will this affect young Harry Potter? Lemons as of chapter 7.
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Sirius Black, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character/Harry Potter, Lily Potter/James Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. The War is Over?

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything To Do With Harry Potter.**

**The Family That Lived**

**Prologue: The War is Over?**

**Saturday, October 31st, 1981**

**Godric’s Hollow**

“James! Lily!” yelled Sirius entering what was left of the house.

The living room looked like a disaster area. Sirius saw James on the ground and thought the worst, but then he moved.

“Sirius… find Lily and Harry.” said James.

Sirius looked around the ground floor and finally heard crying when he got to the staircase. He ran up and to the nursery where the ceiling was blown out. Harry was in his crib and Lily was on the ground. This time he checked her with his wand before jumping to the conclusion she was dead and found that she was just unconscious. He had just found Voldemort when Dumbledore and James came in. Dumbledore started scanning Harry with his wand.

“Is Lily ok?” asked James.

“She’s just unconscious.” said Sirius.

At that moment Lily woke up and looked around.

“James, Sirius… it worked.” said Lily.

“What did you do, Lily?” asked Dumbledore handing her Harry.

She told them how she’d been working on a way to block the killing curse and how she had carved the rune in Harry’s forehead before Voldemort came in and knocked her out. She explained how if it worked the curse would rebound and hit the caster instead.

“A simple rune couldn’t protect him from the killing curse.” said Dumbledore.

“The rune was powered by my love and sacrifice. It was my intent to die when I stood in front of Voldemort tonight. That intent and my love powered the rune which enabled it to stop his killing curse. As Voldemort is dead you can see that it worked, Professor.” said Lily.

“Alas, it is only temporary.” said Dumbledore.

“What do you mean?” asked Sirius.

“When I scanned Harry earlier I detected a small soul piece embedded in his scar.” said Dumbledore.

“A Horcrux? He made Harry into a Horcrux?” asked Sirius.

“Unintentionally it looks like.” said Dumbledore

“Can you remove it?” asked James.

“I’ll have to research it to find a way that’ll not harm Harry, but I think Voldemort would’ve created more.” said Dumbledore.

“How many do you think he made?” asked Sirius.

“I don’t know. Harry wasn’t intentional and for that to happen he would’ve had to break his soul several times. I’ll research more and we’ll find out how to rid ourselves of Voldemort for good.” said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts and Sirius watched Harry while Lily and James packed up what they could salvage from Potter Cottage. They would be moving into Potter Manor. Tomorrow they would have to be prepared for all the reporters who would want to question and take pictures of The-Family-That-Lived.


	2. War Heroes, Betrayers and Memories

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2: War Heroes, Betrayers and Memories**

Several things took place in the week following the death of Lord Voldemort.

**Sunday, November 1st, 1981**

While Lily took Harry and got settled into Potter Manor, James and Sirius contacted Remus and started tracking down Peter. They cornered him in a Muggle village where he attacked them and in an attempt to escape blew up a gas main killing 12 Muggles. James, Sirius and Remus were able to shield themselves in time and stun Peter before he could change into his rat form and disappear. Before handing him over they got a written and signed confession from him with the names of several other Death Eaters and the information that one had to willingly take the Dark Mark. This would help with the conviction of several Death Eaters who would try to claim they were Imperioused to serve Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy was able to bribe his way into a lesser sentence and would be out of Azkaban in time to see his son, Draco off to his first year of Hogwarts.

**Monday, November 2nd, 1981**

When they should’ve still been out there catching more of the Death Eaters, James and Sirius along with Lily were called into a meeting with Minister Bagnold and Dumbledore.

“This is ridiculous! You want to keep it from the public that Voldemort is still out there?” asked James.

“While I disagree with some of the Minister’s reasoning, I do agree that keeping the public in a panicked state is detrimental to our recovery.” said Dumbledore.

“What good is recovering when he can just come back and tear it all down?” asked Lily.

“I will not keep our country on a war footing! This war has gone on long enough!” yelled Bagnold.

“The war would’ve ended a lot sooner had you allowed us Auror’s to use lethal spells against the Death Eater’s, but no we can’t risk ending the Pureblood families that are lining your pockets!” yelled James.

“You better remember who you are talking to, Auror Potter! The decision on this is final! As soon as the Auror teams finish gathering the rest of the Death Eaters we will begin rebuilding our society. There will be no mention of Lord Voldemort continuing to exist and any mention of this will be an act of treason. Tomorrow you and your wife will be with me at a press conference announcing the official end of the war where the two of you will be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. Is everything I have said understood?” asked Bagnold.

James took a step toward and raised his hand toward Bagnold.

“James, no! Harry needs you. I need you.” said Lily.

“I’m not going to hit her, Lily.” said James continuing to step towards Bagnold. “Since I’m still an Auror and employee of this Ministry I’ll follow what you’ve said. I had hoped to never do this, but you should know who you are talking to, Minister.”

James made the ring on his finger appear.

“I never wanted to have the responsibility that came with this ring, but I took it on yesterday and am now Lord Potter. Immediately after the press conference tomorrow I am resigning my position as an Auror. Don’t worry, Minister, my Allies and I won’t do anything treasonous, but know that with the power block I now control in the Wizengamot that your days in this office are numbered.” said James.

**Tuesday, November 3rd, 1981**

“My fellow Witches and Wizards, I am honored to stand before you today and announce that the Dark Lord Voldemort is dead. I’m sure you’ve all heard the rumors about the attack on Halloween and here with me are Lord James and Lady Lily Potter the defeaters of Lord Voldemort. It is my pleasure to award them both with the Ministry’s highest honor, the Order of Merlin, First Class. Moving forward I’d like to lay out some of my plans for the recovery of…” said Bagnold before being interrupted by a Patronus in the shape of a Grizzly Bear coming in.

“We’re under attack! Help us please! They’re almost through our wards and we can’t escape!”

“That’s Frank Longbottom’s Patronus! Let’s go!” yelled James.

James, Sirius and Remus along with several of the Aurors who were in attendance rushed out of the Ministry and Apparated to just outside of Longbottom Manor. The wards were already down and when they got inside they saw Bellatrix Lestrange torturing Frank and Alice while Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were tearing apart the manor searching for something. They thought they saw another, but he took off running as soon as Rodolphus was taken out and wasn’t identified. As she was focusing on cursing Frank and Alice, Bellatrix was quickly stunned. Since they got there as quickly as they did, Frank and Alice would recover and Neville was found in the House Elves quarters aside from the kitchen.

**Monday, November 9th, 1981**

The following week it was decided that the bulk of the Death Eaters had all been captured and the Aurors were ordered to stand down as the rest had left the country and would probably never be seen again. After helping to save Frank and Alice Longbottom, James made good on what he said and resigned from the Aurors. Sirius did as well.

The trials for the Death Eaters were going quickly with several of them being sentenced at the same time. Some were able to avoid Azkaban by giving names of other Death Eaters. Bartemius Crouch sentenced his own son to life in Azkaban when Igor Karkaroff named him as a Death Eater. He then resigned his position as Head of the D.M.L.E. out of embarrassment.

**Monday, July 31st 1989**

Over the next eight years things calmed down dramatically both at the Ministry and for Magical Britain as a whole. While James had kept his promise and didn’t publicly announce the fact that Voldemort was still out there he also kept his promise about Bagnold’s job. When elections came up last year she did not win reelection and an ambitious man by the name of Fudge was brought in. James didn’t have any opinion of the man and was waiting to see what kind of Minister he’d be.

While the Wizengamot kept him busy sometimes, James was glad that he’d quit the Aurors as it gave him more time to spend with Lily and Harry. Three years ago they decided to try and have another child and on May 6th, 1983 they welcomed their daughter Iris Caroline Potter into the world. The middle name Caroline was from her grandmother who was one of the few Evans females to not have a flower name. After Iris Lily told James that she was done having children, but one wild night on New Year’s Eve 1984 they both forgot the potion and so on August 28th, 1985 they welcomed their second daughter Ivy Dorea Potter into their family. Lily told James that if there were any more accidents that she’d curse his bits off where they couldn’t be grown back.

Remus hit some hard times with a lot of Anti-Werewolf legislation that came through after the war was over. James tried to block them, but public opinion swayed a lot of votes and he was unsuccessful more than not. He made Remus agree to move in with them and Sirius and him continued to keep him company during the full moon helped by Lily’s invention of the Wolfsbane Potion in 1982.

Sirius however did something that James and Remus never thought he’d do. He grew up. After quitting the Aurors he followed James’ lead and claimed his Lordship of House Black. He pursued his ex partner Amelia Bones who was made Head of the D.M.L.E. since he and James resigned along with Alastor Moody demoting himself to a reserve position. They married in June of 1982 and aside from his adopted daughter, Susan they had their first child, a girl they named Jamie Lily Black on August 18th, 1982. Sirius would get his heir on August 27th, 1985 thanks to the same New Year’s Eve Party in 1984. They named him Carlisle Edward Black. Every now and then when Sirius was over he’d try to convince James that they needed to merge their families officially and have him sign Harry and Jamie in a marriage contract. That always ended up with him turning into Padfoot and dodging curses that Lily shot at him.

Dumbledore visited them often and updated them regularly on his search for a way to remove the Horcrux from Harry. In addition to Harry’s birthday that is why he was here today.

“Grandpa Dumbledore!” yelled Harry as he ran to hug Dumbledore as he stepped out of the floo. Iris followed afterward with Ivy behind her wanting to be picked up.

“Harry, Iris, Ivy. It’s not been that long since you’ve seen him last. Let the man sit down.” laughed James.

“Unfortunately I cannot stay long. I just wanted to come here and give young Harry his present and I have some information for you.” said Dumbledore.

“Topsy.” called James and one of their House Elves popped in. “Will you please take the kids up to the nursery and keep an eye on them?”

“Of course, Master Prongs.” said Topsy. James hadn’t been able to get the elves to stop calling him master, but was able to convince them to use his Marauder name.

After the kids were gone Lily asked,

“You found something?”

“As you know I’ve had everyone I could looking for a solution from the Department of Mysteries to several magical species like the Dwarves and the Goblins. I’m sorry to say that there is no way to remove the Horcrux from a living being without killing the host.” Lily started crying. “I’m sorry Lily, but the Goblins have a solution that you might consider. While they can’t remove the Horcrux they have a ritual that can merge the soul piece with Harry’s soul and in essence turn it into a new soul. The new soul would no longer an anchor for Voldemort as it will be his soul anymore. Unfortunately Harry’s soul wouldn’t be the same anymore and at a metaphysical level he wouldn’t be Harry anymore. Another side effect of this ritual is that all the memories that Voldemort had up until his death would be absorbed into Harry. Now this might be beneficial…”

“No, absolutely not, Dumbledore. Even with it being a new soul it would still have been created from that evil monster. On top of that with his memories wouldn’t we just be creating another Dark Lord?” asked James.

“I don’t think we would be, James. You and Lily show Harry all the love, caring and kindness he could ever need. And when I say this soul would be new I mean absolutely new. It wouldn’t have evilness from the soul piece that was a part of creating it. And I know it’s disturbing that Harry would have the memories of Voldemort, but understand that this would also give him knowledge of all the obscure branches of Magic that Voldemort discovered and learned over the last 36 years since he graduated from Hogwarts. We would also learn the whereabouts of his other Horcruxes.” said Dumbledore.

“I can see the benefits, Dumbledore, but Harry wouldn’t be Harry anymore and it seems like too high a price. We’ll talk it over and give you our answer as soon as we can.” said James.

Dumbledore said his goodbyes and flooed back to Hogwarts. Lily was pacing back and forth still crying. James had gotten better with not being a prat, but he still had trouble with dealing with his wife when she was this upset.

“Lils…” started James.

“No.” said Lily.

“Lily…” James started again.

“I said no, James!” yelled Lily.

“We have to talk…” James tried.

“There is nothing to talk about! I will not allow our son to die! And that’s what our choice means, James! So there’s no choice, no discussion on the pros and cons of the ritual, we have to do this! We are going to do this!” said Lily firmly.

James was still worried about turning Harry into a new evil Dark Lord, but he didn’t want to see his son die either. It was still a gamble though, but what kind of Marauder would he be if he didn’t play against the odds. He knew he was absolutely ok with betting on Lily though.

“Ok, Lily-love. Let’s get the kids back down and get ready for Harry’s party. Everyone will be here soon and we need to have some happiness now. We’ll contact Dumbledore tomorrow and set up an appointment with the Goblins to have the ritual done.” said James.

Lily kissed James and cleaned up her face from the tears. ‘This will work.’ she thought. ‘We will save our baby boy.’


	3. The Ritual and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: The Ritual and Nightmares**

**Tuesday, August 1st, 1989**

The next day James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Harry visited Gringott’s. Amelia agreed to take the day off to watch the other children.

“State your business Wizard.” said the teller.

“We have an appointment with Ragnok.” said James.

“Very well, Griphook we’ll take you to his office.” said the teller as said Goblin appeared behind them.

“This way.” said Griphook.

The group followed Griphook down a passageway passed several doors and finally stopped at a huge door where Griphook knocked three times at which the door opened on its own. They followed him into the room. Ragnok on seeing them got to business.

“You may leave, Griphook. If you’ll follow me the ritual chamber is ready.”

“We have some questions.” said Lily.

“As a rule we prefer to stay out of Wizarding affairs that don’t pertain to this bank, but Albus Dumbledore long ago earned our trust and respect so I granted his request when we were asked to find a solution and I am doing so again by allowing this ritual. Aside from that I don’t see the need to answer your emotional questions to help you make this decision. All I am honor bound to do is perform the ritual and the Inheritance Test that were requested by Dumbledore and then our business will be finished.”

“Why do we need an Inheritance Test?” asked Remus.

Ragnok said something in there language that sounded like a swear.

“While this ritual normally only changes the soul and not the body there is a chance that magic will see the change in a way that makes him no longer the heir of your family. If this happens there’s no way to change it, but out of courtesy we do this so you will be aware. Now can we get on with this?” Ragnok asked then without waiting for an answer started walking toward a door that led down another long passage where they entered a room with a stone table in the center. There was a runic circle around the table and several runes painted along the floor, walls and ceiling.

“Place the boy on the table and give him this potion. It will put him to sleep.” said Ragnok.

Lily and James kneeled down and hugged and kissed Harry. They had told him an abbreviated version of what was going on, but he didn’t understand it all except that it was important that they do this, but he was still frightened.

“It’ll be okay, Harry. We love you and we’ll be here when this is all over.” said Lily.

They took Harry and placed him on the table and gave him the potion which put him immediately to sleep. As they stepped back three other Goblins came into the room and removed his clothes and started drawing runes on him.

“Once the ritual is started I warn you that if any of you breaks the circle and interrupts the ritual the likely outcome will be your son’s death.” said Ragnok.

The three Goblins finished drawing the runes. Two of them went to either side of the table and placed their hands on Harry’s legs. Two more Goblins came in and placed their hands on both of his arms. The third of the original goblins pulled a dagger out and sliced a deep cut in his forehead where the lightning bolt scar was then walked over and stabbed the dagger into Harry’s heart. When this happened Lily moved forward and had to be restrained by the three Marauders. The Goblin then walked to the front of the table and placed his hands on Harry’s head. The Goblins started chanting and a visible energy started pulsing through all their hands into his body. After several minutes of this the runes that were drawn on him started glowing blindingly bright. Harry started shaking under the hands of the Goblins and his head jerked back and his mouth opened like he was screaming, but there was no sound. A flash burst out that stopped at the edge of the runic circle and when the group could see again they saw a small white orb come out of Harry’s mouth and a similar orb come out of his scar. The two orbs floated to each other and merged together and changed to a greenish black color before switching to a bright gold. After another flash the orb lowered down back into Harry’s mouth and his body and head relaxed to where it looked like he was just sleeping peacefully. The Goblins stopped chanting and the one who was at his head pulled the knife out of his chest and a small burst flared and the scar on his forehead and chest disappeared. Even the lightning bolt scar was gone. As the Goblins took their hands off him and started to leave Harry’s clothes appeared back on him and he awoke after they broke the barrier of the runic circle.

Lily ran to him and grabbed him picking him up into a hug.

“Harry, my baby boy. Are you ok?” asked Lily.

“My head hurts, Mum.” said Harry.

“That’ll be the new memories from the Dark Lord’s soul piece. It’ll go away.” said Ragnok.

Ragnok had Harry prick his finger and let three drops of blood drip onto a piece of parchment. He then handed the parchment to James.

**_INHERITANCE TEST OF HARRY JAMES POTTER_ **

**_AGE - 9_ **

**_PARENTS - JAMES AND LILY POTTER_ **

**_GODPARENTS - SIRIUS BLACK AND ALICE LONGBOTTOM_ **

**_TITLES:_ **

**_HEIR OF THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER_ **

**_LORD OF THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN_ **

**_VAULTS:_ **

**_VAULT 687 - 10,000G_ **

**_VAULT 3 - UNKNOWN AS VAULT HAS BEEN SEALED UNTIL ACTIVATED BY THE CURRENT LORD_ **

James was about to ask a question, but was stopped by Ragnok saying,

“If you have any questions see your account manager. Our business is finished.”

He then pressed a jewel on the wall and Griphook led them to the lobby where they had to ask the teller if Account Manager Snaggletooth was available. Fortunately he was and he was more pleasant to deal with as the Potter’s over the years has made him very wealthy.

“Lord Potter, while I would prefer if you had made an appointment it’s good to see you. What is it I can do for you today?” said Snaggletooth.

James handed over the parchment and asked if he could explain how Harry was Lord Slytherin. Snaggletooth pressed one of the jewels on his desk and a folder appeared on his desk. He looked through the papers and found what he was looking for.

“Ah, yes. Here it is. It says that on October 31st of 1981 Harry became Lord Slytherin by Right of Conquest. There is currently no Account Manager for the Slytherin account. If I can have three drops of the young Lord Slytherin’s blood I can unseal the vault and be assigned as the Account Manager and run an audit to find out how much is in there.” said Snaggletooth.

James agreed and once again Harry had to prick his finger.

“Thank you Lord Slytherin. It’ll take just a few minutes for the audit if you have the time to wait.” said Snaggletooth.

“Yes, we might as well get it all over with now.” said James.

After about five minutes a parchment appeared in front of Snaggletooth.

“Well that is something. While we already knew that because of the fortune that the Potter Family has that young Harry would’ve not had to work unless he wanted to with this many generations of his offspring will have that option.” said Snaggletooth handing the parchment to Harry who immediately handed it to James.

“Wow.” said James followed by Lily, Remus and Sirius.

“Wow indeed, Lord Potter.” said Snaggletooth.

**Potter Manor**

The visit to Gringott’s took the majority of the day. Since James already participated in the Wizengamot he took the proxy for Slytherin until Harry was old enough to join. By the time everything was settled it was a very tired group that arrived back home. Sirius flooed home and returned with Iris and Ivy then went back home. The Potter’s and Remus had a quick dinner and then went to bed.

Lily and James were discussing when they should go visit Dumbledore to try and get the memories of where the other Horcruxes were when there was a horrifying scream. They jumped out of bed and ran down the hall finding Harry drenched in sweat crying and screaming.

“Baby, it’s ok. Shhh, mummy’s here. Nothing’s going to hurt you, love. Mummy’s here.” said Lily as she got in bed with Harry and pulled him into a hug. “I don’t give a damn how late it is. Get Dumbledore and tell him to bring Madame Pomfrey.”

James knew not to argue when she used that tone so hurried out to use the floo. Harry calmed down a bit and tried to start telling her what he saw, but with the images he described of Voldemort torturing and killing he worked himself up and started crying again and broke down to where he couldn’t be understood.

“Shhh, baby. You don’t have to say anymore, love. Mummy’s here. Just listen to my voice and focus on that. Let those images fall to the back of your mind.” said Lily.

James then returned with Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey and Lily told her that she wanted Harry given a dose of Dreamless Sleep potion. Madame Pomfrey argued about giving that potion to a nine year old, but Lily wasn’t having it so she relented. Once Harry was back asleep the four of them went down to the sitting room.

“We can’t keep giving him that potion.” said Madame Pomfrey.

“Calm down, Poppy we won’t have to keep giving Harry the potion.” said Dumbledore. Lily tried to object, but he continued. “Voldemort knew Occlumency, Lily. We simply have to get him to use that knowledge to learn how to build shields that he can put those memories behind.”

“But that’ll take month’s maybe years to learn. What will we do until then?” asked Lily.

“You’d be correct, Lily, but you are forgetting one thing.” said Dumbledore.

“What is that?” asked Lily sharply.

“He already has the knowledge of how to do Occlumency we just have to talk him through it and show him that he does. It’ll be like this when he comes to Hogwarts as well. He already has the knowledge of what is going to be taught and he’ll learn very quickly because of that. Now don’t worry. I’m not saying he could take your wand now and use the Killing Curse on you, nothing like that. But with the knowledge already there once shown he’ll be able to access the knowledge and perform it as if he had his whole life.” said Dumbledore.

“So, what you’re saying is that we start teaching him Occlumency in the morning after breakfast and he’ll have mastered it by the time he goes to bed tomorrow night?” asked James.

“I believe so.” said Dumbledore.

“I want a dose of the potion in case you’re wrong.” said Lily.

Madame Pomfrey disagreed, but Dumbledore told her to give it to her. Like James he’d learned a long time ago to not go against Lily Potter.


	4. Close But So Far Away

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4: Close But So Far Away**

**Wednesday, August 2nd, 1989**

Harry woke up the next morning to his mother’s emerald eyes looking at him.

“Mum, why are you in my bed?” asked Harry.

“Do you remember the nightmares last night?” asked Lily.

Harry nodded.

“I knew the potion should work, but I slept in here in case you needed me.” said Lily. “We’re going to be teaching you a way to keep the bad dreams away today, but first get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast.

Harry got up and summoned his clothes to him.

“Harry?” asked Lily.

“Yes, Mum?” asked Harry.

“How did you do that?” asked Lily.

“I don’t know. I just knew I could.” said Harry.

“Ok, I’ll see you downstairs.” said Lily.

Harry left the room and Lily went downstairs. Breakfast was already on the table and James was trying to get Ivy to eat.

“How’s Harry?” asked James.

“He didn’t have any more nightmares, but there’s something else now.” said Lily.

“What?” asked James.

“He summoned his clothes to him wandlessly.” said Lily.

“Are you sure it wasn’t accidental magic?” asked James.

“I’m positive.” said Lily.

Harry came down and started putting food on his plate.

“How are you feeling, son?” asked James.

“Good. What are you and mummy going to teach me today?” asked Harry.

“What we’re going to teach you is called Occlumency. It’s a way to organize your memories and you’ll be able to keep the bad memories locked up so you can sleep without having nightmares. It also helps shield your mind so someone can’t read your thoughts.” said James.

“I understand.” said Harry.

Everyone finished up eating there breakfast and after having Topsy take the girls James and Lily went up to Harry’s room with him.

“Harry, can you show me what you did this morning? Your mum says you summoned your clothes to you.” said James.

Harry looked around the room and summoned the training broom Sirius had bought him.

“Amazing, do you realize what this means, Lily?” asked James.

“It means Dumbledore was wrong when he said that Harry wouldn’t know how to do spells without learning them himself.” said Lily.

“Yes, but to be able to do magic without a wand at the age of six. Do you realize the power that Harry has to have for this to even be possible?” asked James.

“I do. We’ll have to talk to Dumbledore later to see what his thoughts are about this. For now let’s make sure those memories won’t give him anymore problems.” said Lily.

The three of them sat down cross legged on the floor and Lily started explaining what to do to Harry.

“What you need to do to start is to clear your mind of all thoughts. The best way to do this is to meditate. Close your eyes and breathe slowly in through your mouth and out through your nose. This will calm you and help with clearing your mind.” said Lily.

Harry closed his eyes and started breathing as she said.

“Now I want you to feel the magic that flows through your body. Find where that flow starts and follow it to your mind.” said Lily.

Harry started to feel the magic and follow it, but then a memory of having already learned this came to him and he knew what to do and started building his shields and other defenses. He took the bad memories of killing and torture and locked them up while keeping the knowledge that Voldemort had learned.

“Have you followed your magic, Harry?” asked Lily.

“I have and I’ve already built my defenses and locked away the bad memories.” said Harry.

“Are you sure, son? We’ve only been doing this for a few minutes.” said James.

“Go ahead and test me, Dad.” said Harry.

James performed Legilimency and couldn’t get in at all.

“This is amazing, Lily. I can’t get in at all. Harry, can you recall where the Horcruxes are that Voldemort made without bringing up the memories of how he created them?” asked James.

Harry thought about them and got a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote down what he’d asked and handed it to his dad.

**_Diary - Given to Lucius Malfoy  
Ravenclaw’s Diadem - At Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement. The room of hidden things.  
Hufflepuff’s Cup - Placed in Bellatrix Lestrange’s Vault  
Voldemort’s Snake - Unknown  
Slytherin’s Ring - At the Gaunt’s Shack in Little Hangleton  
Slytherin’s Locket_ **

“Why is there no location for the locket?” asked James.

“There’s something keeping me from telling you the location, but I know I can take you there.” said Harry.

“I don’t like that idea, but I’ll take this to Dumbledore and see what he says. He’ll want to come and see what you can do anyways.” said James.

Over the next few weeks the Horcruxes were taken care of as best as they could. Harry was needed not only for the locket, but to show them where the Room of Requirement was. The only two that couldn’t be taken care of were Voldemort’s familiar Nagini as they had no idea where it was located and the diary. They went to Malfoy Manor and questioned Narcissa about it, but she said she knew nothing about it.

Professor Dumbledore also came over several times to test Harry and his wandless abilities. Dumbledore was amazed by what Harry could do, but he was also scared. According to everything he knew what Harry could do shouldn’t be possible and he was worried that there was more of Voldemort left in him than just his memories and knowledge.

**Wednesday, July 31st, 1991**

Dumbledore took more time to visit the Potter’s and talk about the memories that Harry now had and see what was going through the young man’s mind. On Harry’s 11th birthday Harry asked him a question.

“Professor, I’ve been looking at some of Voldemort’s memories and I don’t understand something.” said Harry.

“We’re not at Hogwarts yet, my boy. So I insist that you call me Grandpa. What is it you don’t understand?” asked Dumbledore.

“In all these battles with Voldemort and his Death Eater’s the Aurors and the few Witches and Wizards who fought back, why did no one use lethal spells? Voldemort and the Death Eater’s were throwing Killing Curses and Crucio’s and all any of our side did was stun, disarm or try to incapacitate without permanently harming them.” said Harry.

“Harry you have to understand that these were elite families we were facing. The Ministry didn’t want to risk ending so many Pureblood lines. As for my personal belief it’s hard to bring someone back to the light when they’re dead.” said Dumbledore.

“Excuse my language, Grandpa, but that is a bunch of bullshit. Granted I am looking at these events after the fact, but if someone tries to kill me I’m going to try to take them out first and I won’t be using a stunning or disarming spell to do it. And if somehow Voldemort does come back and comes after my family. He’ll wish he’d stayed dead.” said Harry.

Dumbledore could see the fierce determination in Harry’s eyes. Harry would protect the ones he loved no matter the consequences and while it was not how he would do it himself he could see that Harry would never be a Dark Lord, but he would match whatever was thrown at him with equal intent.

**Sunday, September 1st, 1991**

Harry woke up excited. Today he would finally be going to Hogwarts. The last few years had been good overall. They still had no idea how to find Nagini and when Lucius Malfoy was let out he was questioned about the diary, but he told them that when he was arrested several of his dark artifacts had went missing so they were at a standstill on getting rid of the Horcruxes.

His letter from Hogwarts came the week before his 11th birthday and after getting his supplies he found that he had no problems using magic with the wand although the spells were a little more powerful with the wand than when he did them wandlessly.

During one of Professor Dumbledore’s visits the worry came up that he would be bored at Hogwarts because there was nothing new he’d learn there, but Harry disagreed that he would be bored because he would finally be around other kids his age and be able to make friends other than Neville, Hannah and Susan although Hannah was more Susan’s and Neville’s friend.

Harry went down to breakfast with his trunk floating behind him. After leaving the trunk in the sitting room he went to the dining room and saw that Sirius, Amelia and their kids were there also.

“We decided to have a big family breakfast before heading to King’s Cross.” said James.

“Do you have everything packed?” asked Lily.

“Yes, Mum.” said Harry taking the only seat available to him. The one by Jamie.

After being hexed various times by Lily for suggesting a Marriage Contract, Sirius started fabricating excuses for Harry and Jamie to be around each other. There was obviously nothing romantic going on between them, but despite the two years between them, Jamie became his best friend and he actually liked hanging out with her, especially when they pulled pranks on the Marauders.

With breakfast over the group flooed to King’s Cross Station and went through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. Lily, Iris and Ivy were crying and giving Harry hugs and kisses and making him promise to send them letters every day. Once he got free of them James and Sirius each hugged him.

“Remember to not get caught when you prank the school.” said Sirius handing Harry a package whispering for him to open it when he got to his dorm.

“I won’t get caught, Padfoot.” said Harry.

“I’m going to miss you, Harry. I mean who’s going to help me turn everyone’s clothes pink now?” asked Jamie pulling him into a hug.

“I’m going to miss you too, but you’ll see me for the holidays and before you know it you’ll be here at Hogwarts with me. Also I’m pretty sure you can convince Carlisle and Iris to help you. Just remember what happened when you took Amelia’s wand. She is scary when she’s mad.” said Harry.

With a last goodbye to everyone, Harry got onto the train. Harry and Neville got a compartment together while Hannah and Susan went to find one for themselves.

“I can’t believe you brought that toad.” said Harry.

“It was a present from my Gran.” said Neville.

“I’m just remembering all the times you’ve lost it. If it gets loose in here you’re on your own looking for it.” said Harry.

They both looked up when there was a knock on their compartment. Three red headed boys entered.

“Hello I’m Fred Weasley,”

“and I’m George Weasley.”

“This is our dear brother,”

“Ronald. And while we,”

“love him so very much,”

“we feel that we have spent”

“enough time with him and”

“that it was time for him to”

“annoy others. Have fun.” said the two of them together before leaving the compartment.

“Well sit down Ronald. I’m Harry Potter and this here is Neville Longbottom.

“Wow. Do you have the scar?” asked Ron.

“No. That was healed completely five years ago. So do you prefer Ronald or can we call you Ron?” asked Harry.

“I prefer Ron.” said Ron.

“Ok, Ron. I have some Exploding Snap cards. Would you like to play with me and Neville?” asked Harry.

Ron agreed and they spent the train ride playing cards being interrupted only once when Draco Malfoy came by looking for Harry and insulted Ron and Neville when Harry refused to join him and his friends.

The train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station and the first years took the boats up to the castle with Hagrid where they met Professor McGonagall, who took them into the Great Hall.

Hannah and Susan were both sorted into Hufflepuff while Neville, Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor.

After the feast was over they were led to their common room and shown their dorm Harry got to talk to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. They seemed like good people and he hoped they along with Ron would be good friends for him.

**Unknown Location**

“Master, did you feel the power coming off the boy?”

_“Yes, you fool. Perhaps I’ll have use for him after all. But before we approach him I must have the stone.”_

“Of course, Master. I’ll start figuring out the other traps immediately.”

_“See that you do, Quirrell, do not fail me.”_

**Author’s Note: I added a scene with a small conversation with Dumbledore and in Chapters 2 and 3 made some small changes. Sirius’ daughter Jamie is now only 2 years younger than Harry and the ritual was performed when he was 9 instead of 6.** **Thank you for reading and to those who have left Kudos. Please leave Kudos or a comment to let me know your thoughts.**


	5. A Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: A Bad Day**

**Monday, September 2nd, 1991**

Harry woke up early the next morning and after taking care of his bathroom needs he opened his trunk to put his books in his bag for the day and saw the package that Sirius had given him. With talking to his dorm mates last night he’d forgotten it. He opened it up and there was a mirror inside. What was Padfoot playing at? He wasn’t some girl that needed to freshen up every five minutes. There wasn’t a note. Or was there? He grabbed the wrapping and said, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

**_Hey Pup,_ **

**_The mirror in your hand is a communication mirror. Your dad and I first created them so we could talk when we were in separate detentions. I made some new ones and now you can talk to me, your dad and Jamie anytime you want. You just need to call the name of the person you want to talk to. If you need to talk to your mum just ask your dad. I didn’t give her a mirror because you know how she is about me dragging you into our “Marauder foolishness”. Call me whenever you like, but I told Jamie to expect your call first. Don’t forget to try and find the map. And I want to hear that you pulled your first prank soon. Don’t worry about your mum. I’ll protect you from her._ **

**_Have fun  
Padfoot_ **

‘Like he’d even last a minute against Mum.’ thought Harry before remembering that he was supposed to open this last night.

He grabbed hold of the mirror and said, “Jamie.”, and Jamie’s face came into the mirror.

“I waited forever last night. Why didn’t you call?” asked Jamie.

“I’m sorry. I forgot and just found out about the mirror this morning. How late were you up?” asked Harry.

“I was up past midnight waiting for you. Dad said that you owe me one free prank for making me wait.” said Jamie.

“That’s not fair.” said Harry.

“He even said he’d help me make it a good one.” said Jamie.

“That’s really not fair. My dorm mates are starting to get up. I’ll talk to you tonight.” said Harry.

“You promise?” asked Jamie.

“I promise, Jamie. I miss you.” said Harry.

“I miss you too. Find some way to turn little Miss Susie’s robes all pink. You know how much she hates that color.” said Jamie.

“I will. Bye.” said Harry putting the mirror in one of his robe pockets.

Harry headed down to breakfast and got his schedule. It was going to be hard acting like he didn’t know the lessons already, but Dumbledore thought it would be best to not let anyone know. Even the other professors. Harry had agreed that he wouldn’t show off, but he was still going to ace his tests and would pretend to get the spells wrong a couple times before doing it right.

When he finished breakfast he went to Transfiguration and was the first one there. He took a seat at the front of the classroom. Professor McGonagall came in the classroom and walked up to him.

“Mr. Potter, I’ve been able to surprise every first year class for the last 30 years. If you warn anyone of what you know I swear I’ll make sure you are caught doing every prank your father and his mutt want you to do. Do we have an understanding?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“I don’t know how Padfoot would take being called a mutt, but yes, Professor.” said Harry.

“Good.” said Professor McGonagall before transforming into a cat and jumping onto the desk.

A bushy haired girl came walking into the classroom and looked offended that she wasn’t the first one there. Harry didn’t know why, but she looked kind of cute being upset. She sat down at the back of the classroom and looked very uncomfortable like she’d never been in the back of a classroom ever.

“You can come and sit with me. I promise I don’t bite.” said Harry.

She got up and took the seat next to him without saying anything.

“I’m Harry Potter.” said Harry.

Hermione proceeded to just stare ahead as some more students started coming in.

“Do you have a name or do I have to make one up for you?” asked Harry.

“My name is Hermione Granger.” said Hermione huffily.

“Is there a reason why you are being so rude?” asked Harry starting to get irritated.

“I just don’t see the point in talking to you.” said Hermione.

Harry had enough and pulled his wand out and pointed it at Hermione and turned her robes and hair pink.

“Mr. Potter!” yelled Professor McGonagall after changing back while the students laughed.

“I wonder who had first class in the betting pool back home.” said Susan laughing.

“Harry you really need to come up with a better prank. Pink isn’t very manly.” said Hannah which earned her the same look as Hermione. He even changed her hair to match which made the class laugh harder.

“Silence!” yelled Professor McGonagall. “Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter Change them back and see me after your last class today.”

“But, Professor, she…” started Harry.

“Now, Mr. Potter!” said Professor McGonagall firmly.

Harry did as he was told and saw that Hermione had tears running down her cheeks.

“Now class, Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous types of magic. Anyone caught messing around in this class will be asked to leave and not come back. Understood?” asked Professor McGonagall looking at Harry.

“Yes, Professor.” said the whole class.

“Mr. Potter, please hand out these matchsticks.” said Professor McGonagall.

Harry handed the matchsticks out and sat back down and listened to Professor McGonagall explain how to do the spell to make the matchstick change into the needle. Harry’s focus started to go away from what Professor McGonagall was saying to his own thoughts. Why was Hermione so standoffish? He hadn’t said anything mean to her. Also why did he get mad at her dismissal?

“Mr. Potter. Are you going to make an attempt?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“What?” asked Harry distractedly.

“Your match, Mr. Potter.” said Professor McGonagall.

“Oh, yeah.” said Harry waving his hand over it causing it to immediately change to a needle.

“That was amazing, Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor.” said Professor McGonagall.

“How did you do that?” asked Hermione.

“I don’t see the point in telling you.” said Harry.

Harry didn’t think anyone else saw him as they were paying attention to transfiguring their own matchsticks, but it was still a big mistake. He needed to make sure it didn’t happen again.

Class ended and everyone packed up and headed to Charms. In Charms, Hermione sat next to him again for whatever reason. He made sure to use his wand and the incantation when performing the Lumos Charm.

History of Magic was the last class before lunch and he sighed when Hermione took the seat next to him again, but he didn’t want to get in anymore trouble so he didn’t say anything. He managed to stay awake during the class, but decided that the other students had the right idea and he’d probably take a nap from tomorrow on.

Harry started filling his plate right after sitting down at the Gryffindor Table. He didn’t see who sat next to him, but he knew who it was.

“Why do you keep sitting next to me? You were rude and because of that I am going to probably be in detention till end of third year.” said Harry.

“Punishments can’t transfer from one year to the next. It says so in Hogwarts, a History.” said Hermione.

“What!?” asked Harry feeling like he was going to have a migraine.

“Mr. Potter. I think you should come up to my office.” said Dumbledore.

Harry looked away from Hermione and noticed that the dishes on the Gryffindor Table were shaking.

“Of course, sir.” said Harry.

Harry followed the Headmaster to his office.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” asked Dumbledore.

“I don’t know, Grandpa. There’s something about her that just bugs me.” said Harry.

“Professor McGonagall told me about your interaction with her in her class. Were your Occlumency shields up at the time?” asked Dumbledore.

“Of course. I always have them up.” said Harry.

“What were you thinking when you first saw her?” asked Dumbledore.

“Grandpa.” whined Harry not wanting to tell him.

“This is important, Harry.” said Dumbledore.

“I thought she looked cute. Especially when she got upset that she wasn’t the first one in the classroom. I asked her to sit with me and tried talking to her, but she was rude.” said Harry.

“And your anger started to build up.” said Dumbledore.

“It was more like irritation, but yeah.” said Harry.

“I think your initial thoughts about Miss Granger caused you to lower your shields without knowing it and that allowed your irritation at her rudeness to go unchecked which then resulted in you reacting like the eleven year old you are. Might I suggest that for any future pranks that you forgo using Jamie’s signature spell. It’ll make it easier for me to pretend that I don’t know it was you. However, I disagree with Miss Abbott. I think pink is very manly.” said Dumbledore.

Harry told Professor Dumbledore about a prank idea he had.

“I’ll just have to forget that I heard what you just said. Now onto important matters. Professor McGonagall showed me the memory of your class and you made two mistakes that can’t really be explained away. You did not vocalize the spells when you changed Miss Granger or Miss Abbott and you wandlessly transfigured your match. I told Professor McGonagall that it was up to you whether you tell her what’s going on or not.” said Dumbledore.

“Do you think I should?” asked Harry.

“I believe her to be trustworthy. Just be careful not to slip again.” said Dumbledore.

“What about Hermione? She saw me transfigure the match also and she won’t leave me alone.” said Harry.

“You wanted to befriend her at first. Find out why she reacted to you like that and apologize for the prank. When she brings up the transfiguration tell her it was accidental magic because you were frustrated.” said Dumbledore.

“I’ll do that.” said Harry.

“I’m sorry I took you away from your lunch. If you hurry you’ll make it to your next class. Make sure you eat a big dinner tonight.” said Dumbledore.

“I will, Grandpa.” said Harry before leaving.

Harry made it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just in time and saw that Hermione saved him a seat. He sat down next to her and listened to Professor Quirrell stutter through the explanation about the Knockback Jinx before having them pair up and practice.

When class ended Harry asked Hermione, “If you’re going to want to be by me in Herbology as well why don’t you walk to class with me?”

“Ok, Harry.” said Hermione.

“Why were you so standoffish with me in Transfiguration?” asked Harry.

“Nobody ever has wanted to have a normal conversation with me and I thought you would be the same. I didn’t see the point in talking to you for you to just end up treating me like everyone else has.” said Hermione.

“You shouldn’t just assume that people are going to act a way because of how others did.” said Harry.

“You sound like my mother.” said Hermione. “Just out of curiosity what name were you going to give me?”

“I don’t know. Curly, maybe.” said Harry.

“How original.” said Hermione sarcastically.

They made it to the Greenhouses and waited outside for Professor Sprout.

“I’m sorry about turning your hair and robes pink.” said Harry.

“It’s ok. I was rude to you, but why pink?” asked Hermione.

“It’s my best friend Jamie’s favorite way to get back at someone who makes her mad. It’s mostly her stepsister Susan who is her victim and Susan hates the color pink. In fact I’m supposed to make all of Susan’s robes pink for Jamie soon.” said Harry.

“Will you tell me how you transfigured the match?” asked Hermione.

Harry looked into Hermione’s eyes and felt like he couldn’t lie to her so he decided to tell her the truth without revealing that he had Voldemort’s memories.

“I’ll tell you after my meeting with Professor McGonagall, but it’ll have to be in private.” said Harry.

The only good thing about Herbology is that they didn’t have to touch any of the plants on the first day. After listening to Professor Sprout talk about dirt, Harry and Hermione went to Potions class.

Harry knew that Professor Snape wouldn’t like him based on what his dad, Padfoot and Moony told him. All three of them were wrong. Professor Snape hated him. Harry lost points for not paying attention when he was taking notes. Then he had to answer questions that were above first year knowledge. He then lost points when Neville melted his cauldron. Overall his first day at Hogwarts wasn’t good.

Harry told Professor McGonagall everything and she promised that she’d keep his secret and that if he needed anyone to talk to that he could always come to her. When he left her office Hermione was waiting for him. He explained that he had been able to do wandless magic since he was nine. Hermione asked if he could teach her and he said that he might be able to teach her some spells, but that he really didn’t know how he could do wandless magic.

After having a big dinner like he promised Dumbledore, Harry went to his dorm and got dressed in his pajamas, laid down and closed the curtains around his bed. Holding the mirror he called, “Jamie.”

“How was your first day of classes?” asked Jamie.

“I really wish you had been here with me today.” said Harry.

“What happened?” asked Jamie.

Harry told her everything that happened.

“At least I think Hermione’s going to be a good friend.” said Harry.

“Is she prettier than me?” asked Jamie.

“Nobody’s prettier than you, Jamie.” said Harry.

“Awww. You know exactly what I want to hear, Harry.” said Jamie.

“I’m getting tired, Jamie. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” said Harry.

“Goodnight, Harry.” said Jamie.

“Goodnight, Jamie.” said Harry.

**Author’s Note: Small note here just as an FYI. Jamie is not a self insert in case anyone is wondering. Jamie Lily Black is named for James and Lily of course. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left Kudos. Please leave Kudos and a comment to let me know what you think.  
**


	6. Occlumency, Birthday and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6: Occlumency, Birthday and Quidditch**

**Friday, September 6th, 1991**

The rest of the week was better than the first day. Harry continued to sit with Hermione for every class and would hang out with Neville and Ron in the evenings before heading to bed and talking to Jamie.

With the knowledge that Harry had, classes would’ve been very boring without Hermione. Once the theory part of the class was over and they were supposed to be working on actually casting spells, Hermione would bombard him with questions about Wandless Magic. He was glad that tomorrow would be the weekend and he could get a break from the questions. He was going to spend some time with Neville and Ron and Hermione didn’t hang out with them because of how Ron acted towards her.

“Do you think we can find a place for you to try and teach me some Wandless Magic tomorrow? We can use one of the unused classrooms.” said Hermione when they were walking to the Quidditch Pitch for their first flying lesson.

“I know a better place we can use. I’ll show it to you tomorrow.” said Harry.

Harry and Hermione lined up alongside one of the school brooms with the rest of the first years. Harry noticed Hermione looked very nervous.

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” asked Harry.

“Nothing.” said Hermione looking at the broom.

“It’s going to be ok, Hermione. Flying is fun.” said Harry.

“You’ve done it before?” asked Hermione.

“My dad taught me and took me flying a few times when my mum was busy. She wouldn’t have liked it. Neville came with us a couple times. His gran didn’t want him on a broom either.” said Harry.

“What if I fall?” asked Hermione.

“I promise I’ll catch you.” said Harry.

Madam Hooch walked past them and told them to hold their hand over their broom and call up. Harry’s broom immediately came up, but Hermione’s rolled around on the ground.

“Hermione, you have to mean it. Call it like you want it in your hand.” said Harry.

Hermione tried again and this time the broom came up. She looked up to smile at Harry and started laughing when she saw Ron’s broom smack him in the face.

“Well that helps with the nerves.” said Hermione still laughing.

“I wish the two of you could get along.” said Harry.

“Tell him that.” said Hermione.

“I have.” said Harry.

Eventually everyone who couldn’t get their broom to come to them were told to just pick them up. Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms and to hover for a few minutes then land. She blew her whistle and everyone kicked themselves up and hovered. Harry could see that Hermione’s nerves had returned since she was shaking on her broom.

“You’re doing really good Hermione. Lean forward and land.” said Harry.

Hermione did as he said, but the opposite happened and she started to go higher and the broom started to jerk around.

“Harry! Something’s wrong!” yelled Hermione.

Harry got on his broom ignoring Madam Hooch and flew up to Hermione to try and get her off the broom, but every time he got close her broom would switch direction and go higher. Harry got as close as he could.

“Hermione, I need you to jump!” yelled Harry.

“Are you crazy!?” asked Hermione.

“Trust me, Hermione! I’ll catch you! On three! One… Two…” yelled Harry.

On two the broom jerked causing Hermione to be thrown off. Harry waved his hand and slowed her fall, but not quite enough and when she hit him he caught her but fell off his broom. Instead of falling to the ground Harry stayed in the air and floated them down to the ground. Madam Hooch got to them first and rushed them to the Hospital Wing. Harry tried to say that he was fine, but Madam Pomfrey made him get into a bed anyways. Hermione needed a Calming Draught, but otherwise was ok. Madam Pomfrey told them to rest and that she’d let them go before dinner. After she went back to her office, Hermione got out of her bed and went over to Harry’s bed.

“You better be careful, Hermione. Madam Pomfrey seems scary and you’re not following her orders.” said Harry laughing.

“You saved my life, Harry. I don’t know how. I thought we were done after you fell off your broom catching me, but somehow… Thank you.” said Hermione pulling Harry into a hug.

“I told you I would catch you Hermione. And I always will.” said Harry.

“That’s good to hear, Mr. Potter, but if Miss Granger doesn’t get back in bed I’m going to keep her here till tomorrow.” said Madam Pomfrey to which Hermione quickly went back to her bed.

**Saturday, September 7th, 1991**

It had been a long first week so Harry was looking forward to sleeping in this morning. He’d called Jamie on the mirror last night and was up late since while she was happy that Hermione was ok, she said that he better not ever do anything like that again. Harry’s answer that he’d do the same for her helped calm her a bit, but not fully. So with going to bed late he was a little frustrated when he was shook awake.

“Harry.” said Hermione.

“Hermione? What are you doing up here?” asked Harry groggily.

“I was waiting for you to come down. We’re going to miss breakfast if you don’t hurry.” said Hermione.

“Ok. I’ll be down in a minute.” said Harry.

Hermione left and Harry got dressed and did a wandless cleaning charm so he’d get by without a shower this morning. As soon as he got downstairs to Hermione the questions started.

“Are you going to show me where we’re going to practice right after breakfast?” asked Hermione.

“Yes, Hermione. I hope you remember that it’s not a guarantee that I’ll be able to teach you.” said Harry.

“I know, Harry. And I know that you said that you don’t really know how you are able to do Wandless Magic.” said Hermione.

“There is something I can start teaching you that I know you’ll be able to learn if you want.” said Harry.

“What?” asked Hermione.

“Occlumency.” said Harry.

Harry explained what Occlumency was while they ate. As soon as they were done he took her to the seventh floor and started pacing back and forth in front of a blank wall. Hermione was about to ask what he was doing when a door appeared on the wall.

“This is the Room of Requirement. It can become anything you need it to be. For today I asked for a room that could be used to meditate and learn Occlumency. We’re going to start with meditating and having you connect with your magical core.” said Harry.

**Thursday, September 19th, 1991**

It had been almost two weeks since Harry started teaching Hermione Occlumency. She got the part about organizing her memories down really quick and Harry would start her on building defenses soon to keep people out. They were eating breakfast when an Owl with a package stopped in front of Hermione. She took the card off the package and read it then went back to her breakfast.

“Aren’t you going to open it, Hermione?” asked Harry.

“I’ll open it when I get back to the common room.” said Hermione.

“Come on, Hermione. I want to see what you got.” said Harry grabbing the package.

Hermione tried to stop him, but he opened it and turned red at seeing what was inside. Harry closed the box and Hermione took it and ran out of the Great Hall. He saw that the card had fallen and even though he knew that he shouldn’t he read it.

**_Dear Hermione,_ **

**_Happy Birthday. I wish we were there to celebrate your big day, baby girl. In the package are the bras you asked for. I hope they fit better for you. When you come for the holiday’s we’ll go to the store and have you properly measured. We’ll also go to that bookstore in Diagon Alley and let you have your pick for a late birthday present. I hope your classes are going well and that you’re making new friends also. Write me back whenever you can. Your dad sends his love._ **

**_Love,  
Mum_ **

When Harry got to Transfiguration class he gave Hermione the card and tried to apologize, but she wouldn’t talk to him. This continued through the rest of the day. When they went back to Gryffindor Tower Harry went up to his dorm and got out the mirror and called Jamie.

“Jamie?” called Harry.

“What did I do to deserve an early call from you, Harry?” asked Jamie.

“I need your help. I saw something of Hermione’s that I wasn’t supposed to. She’s so mad at me. And it’s her birthday. I didn’t get her anything. I didn’t know it was her birthday. Why didn’t she tell me?” asked Harry.

“Slow down, Harry. First from what you’ve told me she hasn’t had many friends so maybe she didn’t think about telling you. Make her a card and that’ll make her happy. What did you see of hers that you shouldn’t have?” asked Jamie.

Harry turned red.

“Now I really have to know if it makes you blush like that.” said Jamie giggling.

“It’s not funny, Jamie. Do you remember what your mum got you for your last birthday? For training?” asked Harry.

Now it was Jamie’s turn to blush.

“Ok tell me exactly what happened.” said Jamie.

“Hermione got the package and read the card and I wanted to know what she got so I took the package and opened it. I wasn’t expecting that.” said Harry.

“Well it serves you right. Next time you’ll know better than to open things that aren’t yours. She’s probably not really mad at you, but embarrassed. You need to apologize.” said Jamie.

“I tried. She won’t talk to me.” said Harry.

“Make her the birthday card and give it to her and try again.” said Jamie.

“Come on, Jamie. You have to have better advice than that.” said Harry.

“Nope, you’re on your own, Harry. Bye.” said Jamie giggling as the mirror cut off.

Harry made the card and went down to the common room and saw that Hermione was sitting in front of the fire. He went over to the couch and sat down beside her and handed her the card.

“Happy Birthday, Hermione. I wish I had something better, but I didn’t know.” said Harry.

Hermione looked at the card then gave Harry a hug.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you all day.” said Hermione.

“Hermione, I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have opened your package and seen…” started Harry.

“Shhh. Don’t talk about it here, Harry. It’s ok. I was just embarrassed.” said Hermione.

“Yeah, Jamie said that you were probably embarrassed and not really mad at me.” said Harry.

“You told Jamie?” asked Hermione.

“Well she’s a girl and I didn’t know what to do. If it makes you feel better she just got her first training bras for her birthday last August.” said Harry.

Hermione just looked at Harry like he’d grown a third eye.

“Come with me, Harry.” said Hermione taking his hand and pulling him off the couch and out of the common room.

Harry tried to talk, but Hermione didn’t say anything till they got to the Room of Requirement. Once they were in the room that Hermione created she let him go and sat down on the couch in the empty replica of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry sat down with her.

“Harry, why would that make me feel better? You just told me something about your best friend that would be embarrassing to her. You told me she’s nine, right?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah.” said Harry.

Hermione took a few breaths before replying.

“Harry, what you just told me and what you know about me now is something very personal to a girl. Jamie is your best friend and you don’t know what she’s going through if you thought that giving out that information was ok.” said Hermione.

“But it happens to all girls. How is it personal?” asked Harry.

“I didn’t get my first training bra until two months before my 11th birthday. I didn’t need one till then, but now I’m starting to grow more. My mom said I was a late starter, but if I’m anything like her I’ll start growing fast. That’s why I needed new ones and even with those they might not fit properly. Jamie is starting very early so you see that it’s different for everyone and personal. Still she wouldn’t have wanted me to know. Anyone for that matter. You’re going to have to tell her and apologize, Harry.” said Hermione.

“You could just forget that I told you.” said Harry.

“No I couldn’t.” said Hermione.

Harry got up and started to leave then turned back to Hermione.

“If you don’t see me tomorrow you’ll know who did it.” said Harry.

**Saturday, October 5th, 1991**

Jamie didn’t come to Hogwarts to kill Harry, but she was upset with him. So upset that she wouldn’t answer his mirror calls. Harry was really starting to miss her.

Hermione’s Occlumency lessons were going well and she could actually feel when he used Legilimency on her, but she was nowhere near close to being able to keep him out. They’d just returned to the common room and sat down when Oliver Wood stormed through the portrait.

“Attention! Nobody showed up at our tryouts for Seeker two weeks ago and without one we will lose every game this year. Anyone who wants to try out for Seeker is to be down at the pitch in ten minutes.” said Oliver.

A couple people left the common room either to get their broom or to go down to the pitch. Oliver looked at the first years that didn’t move.

“First years are included. Professor McGonagall has given her permission.” said Oliver before turning and leaving through the portrait.

“What do you think?” asked Harry.

“I’m not planning on getting on a broom again anytime soon.” said Hermione.

“I know that. I mean me.” said Harry.

“After what you’ve told me about flying with your dad, I think you should go.” said Hermione.

“Will you come watch?” asked Harry.

“I have Professor Snape’s essay to finish.” said Hermione.

“Come on, you’ve had that essay finished since Wednesday.” said Harry.

“Fine.” said Hermione.

Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand and they ran down to the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione wished him luck and went to sit in the stands while he went out onto the pitch. There were only seven others there. Harry walked up to Seamus and Dean.

“Why isn’t Ron here?” asked Harry.

“Ron said that he was only good at Keeper so he didn’t want to try out.” said Seamus.

“What about Neville?” asked Dean.

“Neville was ok on a broom whenever he flew with me and my dad, but Quidditch was never his thing.” said Harry.

“Ok, everyone. Gather around. I have three weeks to fit one of you into our team for our first game which is against Slytherin. There are eight of you so I’m going to send you up in groups of two. If you catch the Snitch you win that round and then the four of you left will be paired against each other. Finally the last two will go up again and whoever catches the Snitch will be our Seeker.” said Oliver. He then paired everyone up and had the first group go.

Dean was beaten by a second year, Cormac McLaggen, while Seamus was beaten by a third year, Thomas Corgin. A fourth year, Ariel Sampson, was beaten by another fourth year, Jackson Grier.

Harry was up against a third year, Caleb Crawford. Oliver waited for them to get into position and released the Snitch. After several minutes of looking, Harry realized that Caleb was the kind of Seeker that was going to wait for him to find the Snitch and then race him for it. His dad had taught him the Wronski Feint, but he’d never done it before because his dad said that if he got hurt his Mum would kill both of them. Caleb had a better broom than Harry did so he knew that if it came to a race then he’d lose. Just then Harry saw the Snitch hovering around one of the goal posts so acting like he saw the Snitch he shot forward and dived. Caleb fell for it and came right up beside him and before he realized the Snitch was nowhere near Harry pulled up and Caleb ploughed into the ground while Harry flew to where the Snitch really was and caught it. Harry landed and saw Oliver arguing with Jackson and Thomas before both of them left the pitch.

“What’s wrong?” asked Harry.

“Neither of them want to go up against you and are refusing to compete. Cormac thinks he can beat you so it’s between you and him. Great job on that Wronski Feint. Almost gave me a heart attack, but great job.” said Oliver.

Harry and Cormac got into place.

“You won’t trick me like that.” said Cormac.

“We’ll see.” said Harry.

Oliver released the Snitch and the two of them started circling the pitch. Cormac wasn’t following him like Caleb did, but he was watching him more than actually looking for the Snitch himself. After several minutes Harry finally saw the Snitch, but it was not too far behind where Cormac was so Harry started flying slowly toward Cormac. When he got halfway toward him he sped up like he was going to ram Cormac. Instead of being hit Cormac dived out of the way and Harry continued on and caught the Snitch.

“He cheated!” yelled Cormac when they landed.

“He caught the Snitch fair and square. Get out of here. Congratulations, Harry. We have practice tomorrow. We’ll see how you do with Bludger’s in the air then. Do you have a broom?” asked Oliver.

“No, my dad taught me with his, but my mum wouldn’t let him buy me one.” said Harry.

“Write him and tell him you’re the Seeker and ask him to buy you one. As you know the school brooms aren’t that good.” said Oliver.

Oliver left the pitch and Hermione came crashing into Harry hugging him.

“I was so scared. Why did you fly like that?” asked Hermione.

“I wanted to win.” said Harry.

Hermione went with Harry to put the school broom up and then they went to dinner. Afterwards Harry spent some time on his homework at Hermione’s insistence and then went up to his bed and pulled out his mirror.

“Dad?” called Harry.

“Hey, Harry. How are you doing, son?” asked James.

“You’ll never believe what happened, dad.” said Harry.

“What?” asked James.

“I made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I’m Seeker.” said Harry.

“Are you serious?” asked James.

“No, dad. I’m Harry.” said Harry.

“That pun stopped being funny before that old dog ever said it. You’re really Seeker?” asked James.

“Yes, Dad. My first practice is tomorrow. I only have three weeks to get ready before our first game against Slytherin.” said Harry.

“Congratulations, Harry. We need to get you a broom. I’ll get you one as quickly as possible.” said James.

“That’s great, Dad.” said Harry.

“I’m proud of you, Harry. How are things going with you and Jamie?” asked James knowingly.

“Sirius told you?” asked Harry.

“Sirius told me that you two weren’t talking, but he said that he didn’t know why.” said James.

“He doesn’t. I couldn’t tell him and I don’t want to tell you. It will only make things worse.” said Harry.

“Ok, Harry. I won’t push, but I think you should try and call her again. She’d want to know about this from you.” said James.

“I’ll try. I’ve missed her.” said Harry.

“Well stop talking to this old man and call her.” said James.

“I will. I love you, Dad. Tell Mum I love her.” said Harry.

“I love you too and I will. Call her. Bye.” said James and the mirror cut off.

Harry looked at the mirror for a bit.

“Jamie?” called Harry and there was no answer. “Jamie, I’m so sorry. I was an idiot. Jamie, I miss you so much and something happened today and I want to talk to you about it so badly. Please forgive me. I’ll do anything.”

There was still no reply so Harry put the mirror down and got his pajama’s on and laid down. He was about to close his eyes when he heard, “Harry, are you there?”

“I’m here, Jamie.” said Harry grabbing the mirror.

“So, you’ll do anything?” asked Jamie.

“Yes, Jamie. I’m so very sorry. Whatever you want. I’ve missed you so very much.” said Harry.

“I’ve missed you too, Harry. What did you want to tell me?” asked Jamie.

“I’m the new Seeker for the Gryffindor.” said Harry.

“That’s amazing! I have to tell dad. We can come to your games.” said Jamie.

“That would be great. I hope you can. I can show you all around Hogwarts. My first practice is tomorrow and dad is going to get me a new broom.” said Harry.

“Well you need to get to sleep then. I’ll go talk to dad and you tell me how it all goes tomorrow.” said Jamie.

“Ok, goodnight Jamie. I’m glad you’re talking to me again.” said Harry.

“Goodnight, Harry. I’ll start coming up with that list of everything I want.” said Jamie before cutting off the mirror.

Harry put the mirror up and laid down. He was on the Quidditch Team and Jamie was talking to him again. Things were looking up.

**Author’s Note: It took a while to get this chapter out. I had a few bad days with depression either because of my mental health or because I decided to binge watch several episodes of the TV Show This is Us. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left Kudos or commented. Please leave Kudos and a comment to let me know what you think.**


	7. A Troll and Some More Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Author’s Note: Graphic Lemon involving an 11 year old boy and a 12 girl in this chapter. If you don’t want to read it skip it.**

**Chapter 7: A Troll and Some More Quidditch**

**Sunday, October 6th, 1991**

The next morning at breakfast Harry got his broom delivered personally.

“Jamie! Dad!” yelled Harry hugging Jamie.

“Oh so I have to wait for a hug from my son?” asked James.

“Always when I’m around.” said Jamie laughing.

“I’ll have to remember that.” said James pulling Harry into a hug.

“Is that…” started Harry.

“That’s a Nimbus 2000!” yelled Ron.

“I thought my son deserved the best and right now this is it.” said James.

“Thank you dad. Can you stay for a little while?” asked Harry.

“Well we thought we’d stay and watch your first practice and then we can give Jamie a Marauder’s tour of Hogwart’s.” said James.

“Well let’s go out to the Pitch to give the broom a try before practice. Ron, do you want to come?” asked Harry.

Ron stopped eating and joined them. Fred and George followed them out too.

“Mr. Potter, did you say Marauder’s earlier?” asked Fred.

“Yes. You’ve heard of the Marauder’s?” asked James.

“You are pranksters. We’ve taken on the valiant struggle of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.” said George.

“Well I can tell you that Prongs is honored that our tradition continues. I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” said James.

Fred and George looked at each other and George removed some parchment from his robes.

“You found the map?” asked James.

“We nicked it from Filch’s office in first year. We return it to you, Prongs of the Marauder’s.” said Fred.

“There’s a room you might want to add to the map. It’s on the seventh floor across from Barnabus the Barmy. It’s the Room of Requirement.” said George.

“We couldn’t figure out how to add it to the map.” said Fred.

“The only ones who could would be us Marauder’s or our Heirs. Well let’s see how this broom does.” said James handing it to Harry.

The broom was excellent. Much better than the ones they had at home. With his mom not there Harry tried out the Wronski Feint that his dad had explained to him and was able to pull it off, his feet skimming the grass as he pulled back up. Jamie decided to go up with him instead of taking a turn by herself. She held onto Harry tightly and screamed with joy as Harry flew her around. Ron, Fred and George were all able to try the Nimbus out as well before practice.

“That was amazing. All of you are so good. I don’t think you’ll have any trouble winning the cup for Gryffindor.” said Jamie as they were leaving the pitch to go to the Great Hall for lunch. They were going to have their tour afterwards.

When they got to lunch, Harry introduced Jamie to Hermione and the two of them hit it off well.

“Has Harry done anything else stupid since your birthday, Hermione?” asked Jamie.

“No. I think he learned his lesson pretty well after you wouldn’t talk to him.” said Hermione.

“Can we just forget that it happened?” asked Harry.

“No.” said Hermione and Jamie.

Jamie invited Hermione to go on the tour with them and after they were done James added the Room of Requirement to the map and gave it to Harry telling him that he needed to get started on his own pranks before the Yule Break. Just before they left Jamie gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She also whispered something into his ear that made him blush.

“What was that about?” asked James.

“You’ll find out on Christmas.” said Harry still blushing.

**Thursday, October 31st, 1991**

Practices and classes continued to go well and quickly it came to be the end of October. Today was the anniversary of the attack on the Potter’s and while early on Lily had tried to focus on it being Halloween, Harry had the memories of the attack from Voldemort’s point of view so the day always put him in a bad mood.

In charms that day they were going over the Levitation Charm. Harry like always got it finished early and was doing some spectacular maneuvers with his feather while Hermione was trying to help Ron.

“It’s Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, Ronald.” said Hermione.

“Well if you’re so smart you do it.” snapped Ron.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” said Hermione and her feather floated up.

Ron was grumpy all the rest of the class and when classes ended he became worse.

“It’s Leviosa, not Leviosar. She’s a nightmare. It’s no wonder she hasn’t got any friends.” said Ron causing Hermione to shove past him crying.

“You stupid Git. She was just trying to help you. And for your information Hermione does have a friend me.” said Harry.

“Well you’re the only one.” said Ron.

Hermione didn’t show up in the rest of the classes that day and Harry was told by Lavender and Parvati at the Halloween Feast that she was crying in the second floor bathroom and that she wouldn’t come out. Harry was about to go tell Professor McGonagall when the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

“TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know.” said Professor Quirrell before falling in a dead faint.

The students started screaming and Dumbledore silenced them all and told the prefect’s to take the students to their common rooms.

As they were heading to Gryffindor Tower Harry tried to get Ron to go with him to get Hermione, but Ron wouldn’t. Harry ran without him and found Hermione cowering under the sink with the Troll about to smash her with its club. Harry waved his hand and blasted the club apart which sent a large chunk of it into the Troll’s neck. Hermione just avoided getting smashed when the Troll fell to the ground and bled out.

Professor’s McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell showed up shortly after the Troll fell.

“What are the two of you doing? Why aren’t you in your common room?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“Hermione has been crying in the bathroom all day because Ron was mean to her. She didn’t know about the Troll so I came to get her and found her about to be killed. I sent a blasting spell at the club and a chunk of it went into the Troll’s neck killing it.” said Harry.

“Well that was very brave and foolish Mr. Potter, however you were successful in saving Miss Granger so fifty points will be awarded to Gryffindor. Do either of you need the Hospital Wing?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“I think we’re both fine, Professor.” said Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

“Very well. We’ll handle this. The two of you go to the common room. The feast is being continued there.” said Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Hermione left the bathroom and Harry noticed that Professor Snape’s pants leg was torn and he was bleeding. Harry had heard rumors from the Weasley twins that there was a three headed dog in the third floor corridor and wondered if that’s how Professor Snape got hurt.

**TFTL**

Later that night after everyone was in bed Harry was awoken by Hermione crawling into his bed.

“Hermione what are you doing here?” asked Harry.

“Can you silence the curtains so we don’t have to whisper?” asked Hermione.

Harry did so.

“Harry, you saved my life.” said Hermione.

“You would’ve done the same for me.” said Harry.

“I would’ve.” said Hermione looking like she was struggling with a decision. She then looked right at him. “I, Hermione Jean Granger, acknowledge that I owe a Life Debt to Harry James Potter of House Potter.”

“Hermione, you know how most Life Debts are repaid don’t you? I can’t do that to you. I know I’m only eleven and Jamie is nine, but I know that I want to be with her in the future.” said Harry.

“You can be with both of us. You don’t have to make your decision now. I’m just stating that the debt is owed. Talk to Jamie and your family and see what they have to say. I still feel I should do something for you for saving me.” said Hermione.

“Like what?” asked Harry.

“Have you started having wet dreams?” asked Hermione rubbing his cock through his pajama pants.

“Yes.” said Harry quietly.

“Take off your bottoms and your underwear, Harry.” said Hermione.

Harry did so as Hermione removed her nightgown showing her panties, but no bra. Harry reacted when he saw her budding breasts.

“I didn’t think I had much yet, but your friend seems to like. You have an impressive penis already for your age. You’ll be really big when you’re older.” said Hermione.

Hermione took Harry’s cock in her hand and started stroking him and licking around the tip.

“Are you ready, Harry?” asked Hermione.

“I don’t think I’m going to last long.” said Harry.

“That’s ok. It’ll get better.” said Hermione taking him all the way into her mouth.

Hermione got to lick, suck and move up and down a few times before,

“Hermione, I’m going to cum.” said Harry.

Hermione kept her mouth around as Harry shot his load of cum in her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed it all.

“That was amazing, Hermione.” said Harry.

“I liked how you tasted, Harry. We can do that some more another time if you’d like.” said Hermione.

“Would you like me to repay you?” asked Harry.

“No, I’m not ready for that. This was for you, but some other time. You can touch my breasts if you’d like.” said Hermione.

Harry cupped her budding breasts and tweaked her pink nipples. Then he leaned forward and gave each nipple a lick causing Hermione to jump.

“I think that’s enough.” said Hermione.

Hermione put back on her nightgown and then went back to her dorm room. Harry got out his mirror.

“Dad, I know it’s late, but I need to talk to you and Mum.” said Harry.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” asked James.

Harry told them about the Troll and how Hermione said that she owed him a Life Debt. He decided to leave out the sexual part for now.

“I have half a mind to come up to the school now.” said Lily.

“Lily, Harry’s fine. We need to decide what to do about this, but it’s late. Harry, we’ll think on this, but it probably would be best to talk about this during the Yule Break when we’re all together.” said James.

“Ok, Dad. I love you both. Tell Iris and Ivy that I love them too.” said Harry.

“We will. And we love you too.” said Lily.

**Saturday, November 2nd, 1991**

The day of the first Quidditch game of the year came and Harry was ready, but nervous. After breakfast the team geared up and listened to Oliver’s pregame speech. Quickly though it was time to go out to the pitch. Everyone got into position.

Harry was looking at the stands and saw that his whole family was there with the Blacks and Remus as well. Jamie was in the front of where they were seated screaming his name. Harry waved as Lee started his announcing.

 ** _“Welcome to the first game of the Hogwarts Quidditch Season, Gryffindor Versus Slytherin. I’m your announcer, Lee Jordan. The Captain’s come to the middle of the pitch and shake hands and it looks like Marcus Flint is trying to break Oliver Wood’s hand. Dirty Snake.”_** said Lee.

 ** _“Jordan!”_** said Professor McGonagall.

 ** _“Sorry, Professor. The Snitch is released followed by the Quaffle and the game begins. Johnson gets the Quaffle and makes her way through the Bludger’s and fires the Quaffle past Bletchley. Ten points to Gryffindor!”_** said Lee.

After that first score the game started to get a little more hectic. As good as they were the Gryffindor team was they couldn’t handle all the fouls the Slytherin team did. Katie Bell scored another goal, but then,

 ** _“Son of a bitch!”_** said Lee ignoring Professor McGonagall he continued. **_“And Flint takes the bat from his Beater and sends the Bludger into Wood’s face breaking his nose allowing a score. Ten points to Slytherin!”_**

Harry saw the snitch and started to go for it, but his broom started jumping side to side and up and down trying to throw him off. While Harry was trying to get his broom under control Flint kept scoring while everyone was distracted. When Harry finally got control the score was 20-60 Slytherin.

 ** _“Potter gets stable and shoots forward.. He’s seen the Snitch! Potter is speeding towards the Snitch and Higgs is right behind him. Not anymore, Weasley just struck Higgs in the back with a Bludger knocking him off his broom while Potter grabs the Snitch. Gryffindor wins 170-60!”_** said Lee.

Harry landed and was hugged by everyone on the team and then from out of nowhere he was tackled by someone.

“We were so scared when you lost control of your broom, but you won!” yelled Jamie.

“I don’t know what happened with the broom, but I was able to regain control” said Harry getting back up.

“We think you gained control back because of all of us doing a counter curse, son.” said James walking up.

“Who was cursing my broom?” asked Harry.

“Hermione thinks it was Professor Snape, but we told her that we didn’t think any Professor would’ve done it.” said James.

“Well let’s stop worrying about that and take these winners to the Three Broomsticks for a treat. I already got approval from Dumbledore.” said Sirius.

**Later That Night**

_“That’s twice you’ve failed me now, Quirrell!”_

“I’m sorry master. I tried to take care of Potter, but there were too many of them using counter curses. It won’t happen again.” said Professor Quirrell.

_“See that it doesn’t.”_

**Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have commented or left kudos. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.**


	8. Prank and Yule Break

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8: Prank and Yule Break**

**Friday, December 20th, 1991**

The rest of November and the first few weeks of December went by without incident. When not working on Homework or talking to Jamie or Hermione, Harry was working on his prank. Harry was determined to get one good prank in before they left on the Hogwart’s Express and he finally got it finished and ready for the last day of term.

Everybody was in the Great Hall eating breakfast when a silver orb came floating in and up to the teacher’s table in front of Headmaster Dumbledore. The orb danced around Dumbledore’s head and even though he knew he shouldn’t do it Dumbledore took out his wand and tried to banish the orb. There was a loud bang and a bright, blinding light filled the Great Hall. When everyone could see again they laughed at what was going on at the Head table. All the Professor’s clothes had been changed. Professor Snape was wearing Professor McGonagall’s robes and she was wearing his with her hair all greased back. The rest of the staff had similar switches with each other.

A scream brought the attention that the students were affected to. All the Slytherin’s had Gryffindor robes and the Gryffindor’s were in Slytherin robes. The same for the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. On top of that the boys were in girl’s robes and the girl’s were in the boy’s uniform.

Everything was balanced except the girl that screamed. She was completely in pink. Even her once beautiful red hair was pink.

“Potter!” screamed Susan and Harry ran for it as Susan chased him firing spells that only her Aunt could’ve taught her. He just had to go with Jamie’s idea for Susan. Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall and couldn’t stop from laughing.

“Minerva could you be so kind as to go and save young Mr. Potter from Miss Bones and bring them to my office.” said Dumbledore.

“Gladly, Professor Dumbledore.” said Professor McGonagall drawing her wand with a grin.

**Saturday, December 21st, 1991**

A month of detention when school was back in session. At least Susan ended up with a month too because when Professor McGonagall had caught up with them, Susan had banished him into the Black Lake. The pictures that Professor McGonagall got of him being thrown back out by the Giant Squid with the conjured camera should’ve been worth a couple weeks’ reprieve thought Harry.

When Harry exited the train it was to a round of applause from his Dad, Padfoot and Mooney. Lily wasn’t as happy.

“Don’t encourage him. He got Susan in trouble too.” said Lily.

“Come on Lils, do you know how long it took us to earn a month’s detention for one prank? And to also get someone the same amount of detention is brilliant.” said James.

“Second year I think I remember correctly. Padfoot removed all the girl’s panties and summoned them to him during the Welcoming Feast.” said Remus.

James started to laugh.

“Don’t you laugh or you won’t get any for a month. Do you realize how embarrassing that was?” asked Lily.

James composed himself.

“Of course I do Lily love.” said James.

As they all headed to the public floo, Remus conjured a whip and asked,

“Should I give this to Lily?”

“Only if you want her to use it on you.” said James seriously.

Remus knew he was right.

**TFTL**

Harry asked to go to Gringott’s and do some Christmas shopping, but first they had to go and get Iris and Ivy from Amelia. When Ivy saw Harry she ran up to him and demanded to be picked up.

“Harry can I come to Hogwart’s with you?” asked Ivy.

“I’m sorry, but you’re too young.” said Harry.

“Pleeeaaassse.” said Ivy.

“Ok, but only if Mum says it’s ok.” said Harry.

“Yay!” said Ivy.

Harry went into Gringott’s with James and they went to see the Account Manager while Lily and the others got started on shopping. While they were waiting James asked,

“So do I finally get to find out what Jamie whispered to you that day?”

“Dad, I don’t know how to tell Mum, but you know that I love Jamie. I know you’re going to say I can’t love her and that I’m only 11 and she’s 9, but I do love her.” said Harry.

“I wouldn’t say any of that, son. I fell for your Mum in our first year it just took her a while to see that she loved me too. You’ve been around Jamie for a long time and while you’re young, her more so, I know you love each other. So let me guess that Jamie wants a Marriage Contract with you.” said James.

“Yes. I need to get her a ring too.” said Harry.

“Well there are rings in our vault. Ones that’ll change and grow with her and we can do the make up the contract with Snaggletooth. When we tell your mom you better get used to sleeping on the couch.” said James.

“Why?” asked Harry.

“Because when your Mum cuts me off and kicks me out of our bed I’ll be sleeping in yours.” said James laughing.

**TFTL**

“If you keep smiling I’m going to neuter you, Sirius.” said Lily.

“Lils…” started James.

“Don’t Lils me. This is our son and you signed a contract taking away his choice.” said Lily.

“No I didn’t, Lily. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. Harry and Jamie wanted this. In a way it’s his Christmas present to her that she asked for. And I’m sorry, but I’m also happy because Harry this brings mine and Sirius’ Houses together.” said James.

“But they’re babies. They don’t know that they want this. It’s not real.” said Lily.

“Lily, you’ve seen them around each other. Stop thinking logically and think about how they are toward one another.” said James.

“Fine. I know you’re right.” said Lily heading out of the sitting room. James was about to say something about him not being punished when she added, “And you’re not getting any for a month.”

Sirius was on the floor laughing.

“Shut it, Padfoot.” said James.

**Wednesday, December 25th, 1991**

Christmas for the Potter’s and Black’s was always a hectic affair. They did their present opening together and when six kids and three big kids are opening presents there’s a lot of paper and boxes thrown around.

Jamie was beside Harry going through all her stuff and realized that she didn’t have her present from Harry.

“Where is it, Harry?” asked Jamie.

“Where is what?” asked Harry.

“Harry you know not to play with me.” said Jamie.

“Jamie, I _Siriusly_ don’t know what you’re talking about.” said Harry.

Jamie turned towards where Sirius was and saw the contract he was holding out to her. She ran and grabbed it from him.

“He really did it!” yelled Jamie. Then turning back to Harry she added, “You really…”

Jamie stopped because Harry was down on one knee holding a ring in his hand.

“Jamie Lily Black, will you do me the honor of being my wife and partner?” asked Harry.

“When? I mean yes. Definitely yes, but when?” asked Jamie.

“The contract stipulates by a month from your graduation date, Jamie, but it can also be after you take your OWLs.” said Sirius.

Harry and Jamie looked at each other.

“OWL year.” they said together and laughed.

**Thursday, January 2nd, 1992**

It was just a couple days before Harry would return to Hogwarts when James, Lily and Harry had time to discuss Hermione and the Life Debt.

“Does Hermione understand what this means? Does she understand that she’d have to share you with Jamie?” asked Lily.

“She does. You’d like her, Mum. She’s really smart like you.” said Harry.

“It has to be this way. All the other options for her repaying the debt are unavailable because of her being a Muggleborn.” said James.

“If you didn’t have the Life Debt and you were just choosing a wife for House Slytherin would you choose Hermione?” asked Lily.

“Yes.” said Harry.

“Ok, we’ll go to Gringott’s tomorrow and have them draft the Marriage Contract for the two of you. We’ll have to figure out a time to visit her parents. Summer would probably be best.” said Lily.

“Yeah. We’ll worry about that then. Harry, I know you want to marry Jamie first, so you’d be marrying Hermione a couple months after you marry Jamie?” asked James.

“Yeah.” said Harry.

“Married twice at seventeen. Merlin be with you, Harry.” said James.

“Have you told Jamie yet?” asked Lily.

“I told her yesterday. She understands and she likes Hermione so I think it’ll be fine. I haven’t told her about the other thing though.” said Harry.

“What other thing?” asked Lily.

“You told me you’d tell her.” said Harry.

“I haven’t had a chance yet.” said James.

“Tell me what?” asked Lily.

“It’s on you now, son.” said James.

“Well, Hermione knew I needed to talk with you about the Marriage Contract, but she still felt that she needed to do something for me in thanks for saving her life. So she gavemeablowjob.” said Harry.

“Say that again. And it better not be what I think you said.” said Lily.

“What did you think I said?” asked Harry.

“Don’t be cute with me.” said Lily warningly.

“Hermione gave me a blowjob.” said Harry.

Lily stared at Harry and James for a few minutes without saying anything.

“You just got another month added, James. And you’re on your own telling Jamie, Harry.” said Lily walking away from them.

“Don’t worry, son. I’ll help you with telling Jamie since I have plenty of time available. And I know she’ll understand.” said James.

**Sunday, January 5th, 1992**

Jamie understood after making Harry wear pink for two days. She wasn’t really mad, but she told Harry that she wanted to be his first. Harry told her that she would be as he and Hermione hadn’t gone all the way.

The whole family was at King’s Cross again to see Harry and Susan off. Ivy was pouting because Lily had told her she couldn’t go, but she at least wasn’t mad at Harry. Harry hugged both Iris and Ivy goodbye and made his promises that he would do another prank soon. James and Sirius told him to get some friends who can cover for him.

Finally it was time for his goodbye to Jamie.

“I’m going to miss you.” said Jamie.

“I’ll be back for the summer. Oliver wants to practice over Easter Break for our last Quidditch game. We have a real shot at winning the cup. Will you come to the game?” asked Harry.

Only if you promise to catch the Snitch for me.” said Jamie.

“Always.” said Harry as he heard the whistle from the train. “I’ve got to go.”

Harry hugged Jamie and went to kiss her cheek and she turned and made him kiss her on the lips.

“Well he’s got you beat, Prongs.” said Sirius.

“You too, Padfoot.” said James.

“He’s got all of us beat.” said Remus.

Harry hugged Jamie again and hurried onto the train. Jamie ran after the train waving until it disappeared.

**Author’s Note: Chapter 7 has a small Graphic Lemon scene added to it. Please Reread it if you want. Thank you to everyone who is reading and to those who have left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
